


I'll Be Brave For Him

by TheDarkestDandelion



Series: The Daemon, the Soldier and a Stolen Bio-Weapon AU [53]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angry Regis Lucis Caelum, Angry Somnus Lucis Caelum, Baby Noctis Lucis Caelum, Baby Prompto Argentum, Best Friends, Fear, Good Parent Regis Lucis Caelum, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Mentioned Clarus Amicitia, Mentioned Syla Via Fleuret, Multi, Noctis Lucis Caelum Needs a Hug, Panic, Parent Ardyn Izunia, Parent Cor Leonis, Prompto Argentum Is a Sweetheart, Prompto Argentum Needs a Hug, Sad Ardyn Izunia, Tenebrae (Final Fantasy XV), Unconditional Love, Worry, daemon attack, temporary paralysis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:08:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23552074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestDandelion/pseuds/TheDarkestDandelion
Summary: Prompto sat up in his bed, very confused as he had just been woken up by his dads shouting. Cerbie was cuddling up next to him licking his hands to help Prom relax. The yells that rung through the house sounded like cries of pure panic to the 8-year-old boy.“I need to go!”“Ardyn, wait a second! It’s the middle of the night!”“I don’t care! Somnus called and I have to leave now!”“Just calm down! Tell me what’s going on?!”“Noct’s been hurt! A daemon attacked him! I have to go!”Prom’s little face and heart dropped.Noctis had been what?
Relationships: Ardyn Izunia & Noctis Lucis Caelum & Regis Lucis Caelum & Somnus Lucis Caelum, Ardyn Izunia/Cor Leonis, Prompto Argentum & Ardyn Izunia & Cor Leonis, Prompto Argentum & Noctis Lucis Caelum
Series: The Daemon, the Soldier and a Stolen Bio-Weapon AU [53]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1310333
Comments: 10
Kudos: 46





	I'll Be Brave For Him

**Author's Note:**

> What is a normal sleeping pattern by this point right?! I am becoming nocturnal I swear! 
> 
> Anyway, have this! I hope you all enjoy :)

Prompto sat up in his bed, very confused as he had just been woken up by his dads shouting. Cerbie was cuddling up next to him licking his hands to help Prom relax. The yells that rung through the house sounded like cries of pure panic to the 8-year-old boy. 

“I need to go!” 

“Ardyn, wait a second! It’s the middle of the night!”

“I don’t care! Somnus called and I have to leave now!”

“Just calm down! Tell me what’s going on?!” 

“Noct’s been hurt! A daemon attacked him! I have to go!”

Prom’s little face and heart dropped. 

Noctis had been what? 

* * *

A few days later, Cor took Prompto to the Citadel after everything had calm down. Ardyn hadn’t been home since the attack and for the safety of the royal family, no one was allowed in or out of the Citadel until today. Cor had tried to get updates from Ardyn but his husband was hardly calling him, hardly texting him, and when a text did ping through the information it contained was so brief that Cor had to piece together for himself what was going on, so he could try and ease their son’s worries. All the Marshal knew for certain was that; Niflheim had set a daemon on the Prince, Ardyn went back to the area to end it’s life after he left that night, and now poor Noctis had lost the use of his legs. It was horrible! Who would go after an 8-year-old boy! It was unthinkable but then again this was Niflheim they were dealing with. The country that was harvesting daemons, and cloning and experimenting on children! It shouldn’t really of surprised the Marshal, he just thought that even a nation as twisted as that may spare that level of trauma on a poor boy. 

After a few hours or so of waiting, a guard came into the room and told Cor that they could see the King and Prince now. Cor nodded, knelt down on the floor and held out his hand for his son to take. 

“Come on Prom. Do you want to come and see Noctis now? Uncle Regis said you can.”

Little Prom shook his head as he refused to move from his spot. He hugged his Chocobo doll with all his might and brought it to his rosy face as he tried to hold back the tears. Prom was just so scared. When the attack on his best friend happened Prompto cried himself to sleep every single night, wanting to see and know if Noct was going to be okay. Now that he knew that that was the case… Prom could not bring himself to go and see Noct in that hospital bed.

Cor’s eyes softened. “Prom… it’s okay.” 

“No.” Prompto shook his head quicker this time as a small tear rolled down his face. 

“Noctis really wants to see you, mate” Cor said gently, now sitting on the floor.

That was when Prompto burst into hysterical hiccup inducing tears. Cor immediately pulled his son into his lap for a hug and rubbed his back to try and soothe his son’s hiccuping tears of sorrow. Prom nuzzled his face into Cor’s shoulder and continued to weep. He couldn’t see Noctis. No. It was too scary a thought for the blonde to comprehend. What if? What if…

“Prompto I promise he is alright. Uncle Regis got there in time. They are both safe.”

“... I don’t want to hurt him.” Prompto whispered, unable to keep his guilt in any longer.

“Oh mate…” Cor said lightly, hugging Prom tighter to try and make him feel safer. “You won’t hurt him. What happened was…”

“But… but… but… I am a daemon!” The little boy stuttered no longer able to keep his worries and fears at bay. 

Ever since Prompto discovered that it was a daemon that had hurt their Noctis, Prompto could not help but be fearful of himself. His dada had always promised him that the daemons would never hurt anyone they loved because he was in control of them. But… that horrible scary daemon had. That daemon had somehow broken out of his dada’s control and tried to hurt his Noct. His dada didn’t even know it had happened, so if that could happen… then maybe it meant that Prompto could turn scary and hurt Noctis too. Prompto could never risk that. He never wanted to hurt Noctis and the best way to prevent that from happening was by staying away from him. Noctis would be safe that way. 

“You are nothing like any daemon, Prom. You are good and you would never hurt anyone.” Cor said calmly, getting upset himself that Prompto thought he could turn feral. 

“But… I could with my… powers!” 

“That was why dada helped you controlled them so you never would. I promise you, you won’t ever hurt Noctis.”

“But... But… but…”

Cor rocked Prompto gently from side to side and hushed him before he could say another word. That felt like a dagger to the heart. Of course, this wasn’t Prom’s fault. It could never be Prom’s fault. But that did make sense as to why Prom hadn’t been near Cerbie in the last few days and why he hadn’t been asking why Ardyn wasn’t at home to tuck him into bed at night. As for poor Ardyn… he felt very guilty too. But it wasn’t Ardyn’s fault either. If it was anyone’s fault it was Niflheim’s for setting the bloody thing on Noctis. And because of the ‘bad man’ Cor couldn’t even tell Prom that was the case as he knew Prompto would burst into tears about that twat of a man. But Cor had to say something to calm Prom down. 

“It’s okay. It’s okay. Everything is going to be okay, I promise you.” 

“Noct’s legs are hurt though…” 

“I know. But the doctor’s are going to fix that. Everything will be alright. Right now, Noctis needs everyone who he loves near him. You are his best friend mate and he loves you. You love him too right?” Cor asked, hoping this approach would help change his son’s mind. 

Prompto nodded lightly, still holding on to Cor with all his might. “... yeah.” 

“It will make him very happy to see you. I will be there at all times I promise.” Cor said letting go a sigh as he felt Prompto relax a little. 

“You won’t let me hurt him?” Prom asked quietly.

“I don’t need to promise that because I know you won’t. How about we go and see him now? Does that sound good?”

Cor did not get a verbal reply for that. Prompto merely nodded again and buried himself deeper into his daddy’s arms. The Marshal stood up and started to make his way to where he knew their family were waiting for them. It wasn’t like Regis, Somnus or Ardyn were going to leave Noctis’s side after this and Cor didn’t blame them. He just hoped Prom had calm down by the time they got there. 

* * *

“Daddy? Why can’t I feel my legs?” Noctis asked weakly, holding on to his dad’s hand. 

That made the poor King’s heart shatter. He had no idea how to explain it to Noctis. Regis kissed his son’s hand quickly and stroked Noctis’s raven hair with his free hand. “Because your back is still hurting. You just have to wait for a little while for it to heal.”

“How long will that take?” 

“I don’t know, my Night Light. But I am here for you.” 

The Prince had asked this question yesterday, but he thought after a nights rest he’d be able to get out of bed and get back to normal. Play with Prompto and go to school but he wasn’t allowed to do that because he couldn’t move his legs at all. All Noctis could do was lay there, with his dad sitting by his bedside and his grandad and uncle sitting in the same room as them refusing to leave. Noctis looked to his grandad, who was deep in thought and he had hardly said a word. That was because the Founder King was still seething with rage about the events that had taken place. Noct wanted to give him a hug to make him feel better but last time he tried, was the first time he had ever seen his grandad cry. That was something he did not want to see again. Noctis placed his attention on to his uncle Ardyn and he looked so guilty. The poor boy didn’t understand why. Yes, it may have been a daemon that hurt him but it wasn’t his uncle. When Noctis asked Ardyn for a hug, his uncle refused and told him it was safer if only his daddy gave him hugs until he felt better. Oh how much Noct wanted Prom here. He’d be less bored and it would take his mind off of what happened. 

A small knock was heard at the door. Ardyn jumped up and opened it carefully to see who it was. Upon realising it was only Cor and Prom, Ardyn let them in and took Prom out of Cor’s arms. The little boy latched on to his dada like the world was about to end and refused to look at Noctis who was just on the other side of the room to him. 

“It’s okay, Sunbeam.” Ardyn whispered gently, as he placed a hand on Prom’s head. “I am sorry I left without saying goodbye.”

“It’s okay. I love you.” Prompto said with a weak smile, so happy that he could finally see his dada after these long few upsetting days. 

“I love you more, my darling.” 

“Prom? Prompto?!” 

Prom lifted his head up and saw Noctis. His best friend looked so tired but he had a smile brighter than the sun on his face at seeing his best friend. And Prom did not get a say in the matter, Ardyn carefully walked over to the bed and placed Prompto in Regis’s lap so the boys could talk to each other, without Prom accidentally hurting Noctis. Because of what had happened, Ardyn quickly retreated to the back of the room so he could have a quick chat with Cor about everything that had transpired.

“Are you okay?” Prompto asked, as Regis steadied him in his lap. 

“Yeah. I can’t move my legs though.” 

“Do they hurt?” 

“No, my back does. But daddy said I should recover soon. We can play ‘Here comes the Daemon’ when I am better. Right, dad?” Noctis said, trying to remain happy and upbeat because he wanted to see Prompto smile. Prom’s smile was very infectious so it was important to remain happy for his best friend and maintain that smile. Then everyone else in the room would be happy too. 

Regis nodded, trying not to show any emotion that wasn’t encouragement. “Yes. But the main thing is that we get you better, Noct.”

“I know…” Noctis moaned.

Prompto didn’t like the fact that Noctis was hurting. If Prom could do anything to make the pain go away he would. But he wasn’t a healer, he wasn’t a doctor, he was just a small little boy who felt powerless to help his friend. But… Prompto could not afford to feel bad now. He knew he had to get rid of the fears he might hurt Noct and be brave. Be brave enough to make Noctis happy. He decided then and there that it was his job to make Noctis feel better and happy until he got out of this bed and that was what he was going to do. He turned to face the door and look towards his daddy who was still talking to his dada and his uncle Som.

“Daddy!” Prom said loud enough to get Cor’s attention. “Can I give Noct his present now?” 

“Yep.” Cor got a small Cactuar from out his pocket and handed it over to Prom.

Prom gave his best friend a warm smile and as he passed it over to Noctis, Prom said sweetly. “This is so you don’t get lonely. You can give it a hug if you feel scared.” 

“Thank you, Prom. You are the best!” Noctis smiled with all his might and hugged the toy. 

Now the Prince had three things to protect him. His daddy, the Carbuncle charm his dad got him and now this adorable Cactuar plush from his best friend. Noctis had never felt so safe in his entire life. 

That interaction completely melted the adults hearts. 

* * *

Regis had finally left his son’s side and ordered his grandfather and uncle to follow him. Noctis was safe with Clarus, Cor, Prom and a shit ton of glaives there. Now because the King no longer had to keep it together for his son, rage formed on his face and he was more than prepared to let Ardyn go to Niflheim and murder those fuckers for what they did! Ardyn was happy to do that too, this is were Somnus became the voice of reason. The Founder King was also bubbling away with rage but they couldn’t do that. Ardyn’s rage was not going to know any bounds if he properly lost and that was not worth the risk. That would never be worth the risk. Although, that didn’t stop Regis from breaking a few antiques to get rid of his hurt and suffering. Seeing his child like that… no parent should ever have to see that and what made it was worse was the fact the doctors told him they could do nothing to help the Prince. They had already given up on his son, the King was not prepared to do that yet. He had to get Noctis better. His son had to have the life he deserved before it was going to be so cruelly taken away from him. That was when Regis made up his mind and he was not about to change it. No matter what Somnus or Ardyn said. 

“Queen Sylva is the only one that can help him. I am going.” 

“Do you honestly believe I am going to let you go to Tenebrae, just you, Noctis, Clarus and a few guards! Regis Lucis Caelum you can forget it!” Somnus shouted back, hating the idea the moment it left his grandsons lips. 

“I am in charge, not you! You have to do whatever I say, so you will let me go. Because if you don’t I will go anyway!” 

“They already tried to kill Noctis! You think, being on the same continent as them is a good idea! What if they find out you are there! No! I am not letting you put yourself or him in any danger!” 

Regis lent towards his grandfather and stated with no emotion. “I would happily give my life for Noctis’s and his happiness. If I am to secure his happiness, I will go to Tenebrae. I will meet with the Oracle and I will get him better. He is my son. My only child. I will not let him suffer if there is a chance he doesn’t have to. I am going for him. And for him, you will let me go!” 

Somnus shook his head unable to keep his worry and frustration down. “You aren’t getting it. They will kill both of you if they know, Ardyn or I, are not there to protect you.”

“I don’t care. He needs this treatment and he is getting it, even it kills me.” 

“NO! ARDYN! Tell him he is being stupid!” 

Ardyn remained silent for a few seconds and thought. He didn’t want Regis to take this risk and he didn’t want Noctis to be hurting. Somnus was right, it was stupid to go there with minimum security but… Ardyn could not get rid of this guilt. If he had had better control of the daemons, Niflheim wouldn’t have the ability to use them in their weapons, and Noctis would have never of got hurt. For that reason, Ardyn had to side with Regis. All Ardyn wanted was for Noctis to be okay again.

“It is stupid. But I have to kill that boy and it’s not fair. Noctis deserves the best out of life until then and going to Tenebrae is the only thing that can ensure that. Regis, you should do what you have to do to help your son.” Ardyn admitted sadly. 

Somnus exploded. “YOU WILL DIE! WE COULD LOSE BOTH OF YOU IF YOU GO! PLEASE! PLEASE DON’T DO THIS!” 

“I am sorry grandfather, but my mind is already made up.” 


End file.
